veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Presidency of Laura Montez
The Presidency of Laura Priscilla Montez '''lasted from January 20, 2017 to January 20, 2021. Laura Montez became President after the tied 2016 presidential election and the tied vote in the House that resulted from it. Timeline 2017 * '''January 20, 2017: Laura Montez is sworn in as the 46th President of the United States. During her inauguration, Tibet is freed. While former President Selina Meyer did most of the work of the deal, Montez was given credit as she was President when the deal came through. * December: '''Laura Montez is awarded the 2017 Nobel Prize for "her" work in Tibet. 2018 * '''March 7, 2018: President Montez makes a statement regarding the newly vacant Supreme Court seat, Selina thinks she may be considered. * March 13, 2018: President Montez nominates Stuart Hughes for the vacant Supreme Court seat. * June 2018: '''Montez travels to Juba, South Sudan, to meet Nyaring Ayun, a women's rights activist. * '''July 13, 2018: Montez attends Selina Meyer's presidential portrait unveiling, but must cut the meeting short in order to tend to the 2018 government shutdown. * August 6, 2018: '''Laura Montez announces an end to the government shutdown after striking a deal with Clarence Clark and his "libertonians". 2020 * '''Summer: '''Montez achieves the Republican nomination at the 2020 Republican National Convention. * '''November 3, 2020: '''Laura Montez loses the 2020 presidential election to former President Selina Meyer and her running mate, Jonah Ryan. 2021 * '''January 20, 2021: Montez's presidency ends. Personnel Cabinet Soon after winning the Senate vote on January 5, Montez announced that Andrew Doyle, Vice President under Selina Meyer, would become Secretary of State. The deal was orchestrated behind the scenes, as Doyle maneuvered the Senate vote in exchange for Secretary of State, as an act of revenge when Meyer offered Secretary of State to Republican congressman Paul Graves. On January 19, MSNBC reported that Charlie Baird, a banker who briefly dated President Meyer in late 2016, was announced to become the Secretary of the Treasury. Elections 2016 presidential election Main article: United States presidential election, 2016 The 2016 election saw the Republican ticket of Senator Bill O'Brien of Arizona and Senator Laura Montez of New Mexico tie with the Democratic ticket of President Selina Meyer of Maryland and Senator Tom James of Maine. In the 2017 Contingent election, O'Brien and Meyer tied in the House vote to determine the President. Despite Tom James being favored to win the Senate vote where Vice President-elect becomes President, the vote ended in a tie, where Vice President Andrew Doyle broke party lines to vote for Montez. Soon after, House Speaker Jim Marwood announced that the House will not vote again on President. 2018 midterm elections Main article: United States midterm elections, 2018 Midterm elections were held on November 6, 2018. Republicans maintained control of the House of Representatives. 2020 presidential election Main article: United States presidential election, 2020 Montez sought re-election in the 2020 presidential election and lost the election to former President Selina Meyer and her running mate Jonah Ryan. Appearances * Inauguration * Omaha * Library * Georgia * Justice * Chicklet * Qatar * Blurb * Judge * A Woman First * Groundbreaking * Iowa * Discovery Weekend * Pledge * South Carolina * Super Tuesday * Oslo * Veep (episode)